Una taza de café
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Desde entonces, Craig iba todos los días a la misma cafetería, a la misma hora, para tomar la misma taza de café. -Creek-


**Una taza de café.**

El sonido agudo de la pequeña campana que sonaba cuando se abría la puerta de la cafetería inundó el lugar, anunciando que un nuevo cliente había llegado.

O bueno, uno no tan nuevo.

Los ojos del muchacho rubio que trabajaba allí se iluminaron al instante, había esperado ese momento toda la tarde.

— ¡Bienvenido!

El chico de gorro azul que acababa de entrar asintió, mientras caminaba a sentarse en una de las mesas. Al momento, el chico rubio apareció delante de él.

— ¿lo mismo de ¡ngh! Siempre?—preguntó.

—sí.

El chico se alejó de la mesa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Craig. Ese era el nombre del muchacho que iba todos los días al café, exactamente a las cinco de la tarde. La primera vez que había llegado a la cafetería, casi le dio una crisis al rubio, pues venia muy lastimado, con el ojo morado y varios rasguños en su cara. Craig solo había pedido una taza de café, y la expresión de serenidad que puso al beberla hizo que no pudiese soportar más verlo en aquel estado.

 _— ¡Gah! Cli-cliente, e-espéreme aquí un momento ¡ahg!_ _—fue lo que dijo justo antes de irse y regresar con un botiquín._

 _— ¿eh? No es necesario._

 _— ¡claro que lo es! ¡ngh! ¿Qué pasa si las heridas se abren y muere desangrado?_ _—el chico del gorro lo miró extrañado por tan ridícula declaración._

 _—no es tan grave._

 _— ¡claro que sí!_ _—había insistido._

 _— ¡vete a la mierda!_

 _Pero, a pesar de su resistencia, terminó tratando a su cliente. Sus manos temblorosas limpiaban las heridas y luego ponía curitas sobre ellas._

 _—tsk, no pude tomar nada del café, ahora se enfrió todo_ _—refunfuñó el chico._

 _— ¡gah! Lo-lo siento mu-mucho ¡ahora mismo le traigo otra, y gratis!_

 _—aja._

Después de ese día, Craig seguía viniendo todos los días a la cafetería y pedía siempre la misma taza de café. A veces lograba hablar algunas cosas con él, pero era muy frio y serio la mayor parte del tiempo, como si nada le importara. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad que tenía era precisamente algo de lo que él carecía, tal vez por eso era que siempre que estaba con Craig se sentía menos nervioso, y sus tics disminuían. A su vez, llegaba a sentir unas extrañas cosquillas en su estomago al verlo.

Fue un tiempo después que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él, recuerda muy bien como fue.

 _—oye Craig ¿Qué estas escuchando?_ _—preguntó al verlo con sus auriculares puestos._

 _—música_ _—respondió él cortante._

 _—¡ngh! Cla-claro, ya veo ¡música!_ _—dijo avergonzado, seguramente el de ojos azules no quería hablar con él- bu-bueno m-me retiro._

 _Mientras se alejaba de repente escuchó la voz de Craig a sus espaldas._

 _— ¿quieres escuchar?_

 _—¿eh? ¡c-claro!_ _—en ese momento no habían clientes esperando, así que se acercó y se sentó en la mesa frente al pelinegro. El muchacho le pasó entonces uno de los auriculares y se sorprendió cuando el sonido de un piano inundó sus oídos. Pensó que un "chico malo" como Craig (días antes él le había comentado que era algo problemático y solía pelear unas cuantas veces, por eso su estado de la primera vez que había llegado) escucharía música rock o como sea que se llame la música de los bad boys, pero no, era música clásica lo que sonaba en su celular._

 _—C-Craig…_

 _—¡shh, se lo que vas a decir! Ya sé que es música de maricas pero me gusta. Y me importa una mierda lo que piensen_ _—dijo desviando la mirada._

 _— ¡ngh! ¡No! ¡No creo que sea música de maricas! Es solo que no me lo esperaba ¡por favor no me odies!_ _—Craig lo miró sorprendido unos momentos, para luego sonreír levemente. Una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del oji-verde latiera a una rapidez impresionante._

 _—tu… eres raro_ _—dijo el de ojos azules soltando una risita para luego acercar su taza de café y beber un poco._

" _como envidio a esa taza" –pensó –"espera, ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo puedo querer besarlo? ¡Si es un chico!"_

 _Así, mientras la música inundaba sus tímpanos, su mente se volvía un lio, y su corazón se agitaba más que nunca. Esa noche creyó que iba a morir de un infarto, por cómo le latía el corazón cada vez que recordaba el suceso._

Si, esa era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso. Pero no fue la última, pues ahora ese chico lo hacía emocionar a cada instante. Aun si sabía que su amor nunca seria correspondido, verlo todas las tardes era suficiente. Escuchar un poco su voz lo tranquilizaba, y, todos los días, saber que él llegaría en algún momento a verlo lo alegraba.

Terminó de preparar la taza de café y se la llevó al azabache.

—toma Craig. Con tres cubos de azúcar como te gusta —como respuesta recibió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias Tweek.

El rubio se hubiese quedado a charlar con él, pero otros clientes entraron y tuvo que irse a atenderlos. A veces dirigía su mirada intentando parecer discreto hacia Craig, quien leía un libro mientras bebía de su taza. La verdad, a Tweek no le gustaba mucho leer, pero en esos momentos le daba mucha curiosidad saber que era lo que el chico que amaba estaba leyendo, para leerlo también. Saber que tipos de libros leía, que películas le gustaban, como eran sus amigos… realmente quería conocer mucho más acerca de él. Pero por ahora, solo podía conformarse con el poco tiempo que compartían diariamente.

— ¡mesero! —salió de su ensoñación al escuchar que lo llamaban, y se dirigió inmediatamente a asistir al otro cliente. Era un hombre de cabello castaño y ropa desgastada, acompañado de otros dos. Al estar delante de él, se dio cuenta asqueado que el sujeto lo observaba de arriba abajo, como desnudándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué les gustaría ngh pedir señores?

—Uff… pues a ti, ¡viendo lo bueno que estas! —Tweek se sintió muy nervioso pero intentó ocultarlo.

— ¡gah! Le pido que no me hable así se-señor, ¿qué es lo que quiere tomar?

— ¿Qué te parece un beso tuyo?—insinuó, haciendo que sus acompañantes soltaran carcajadas.

—¡o tu leche! —exclamó obscenamente otro de ellos. El cuerpo de Tweek comenzó a temblar en una crisis nerviosa, quería golpearlos pero eran clientes y no podía hacerlo. Maldición ¿por qué tenía que pasar por esto?

— ¿por qué no dices nada? ¿A caso de verdad quieres venirte a divertir con nosotros? —el de cabello alborotado no sabía qué hacer, le desesperaba la impotencia que sentía— ¡vamos, seguro y te gus-!

De repente, un gran estruendo lo interrumpió. Tweek abrió los ojos sin saber ni siquiera en qué momento los había cerrado, solo para encontrarse a Craig, quien acababa de golpear con mucha fuerza al hombre dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Inmediatamente el del gorro saltó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces en la cara.

— ¡Craig! ¡e-espera!

— ¡maldito mocoso!

Los otros dos hombres intentaron alejarlo de su amigo, pero no pudieron hacer nada contra la fuerza bruta del muchacho:

— ¡vuelvan a repetir esas estupideces imbéciles de mierda y les juro que los mato! —exclamó levantándose de encima del hombre que había comenzado todo, quien ahora se encontraba malherido. Sus dos compañeros se acercaron y lo levantaron para llevárselo de ahí.

— ¡hijo de puta! —exclamaron antes de irse, a lo cual Craig solo respondió levantándoles el dedo del medio.

Los demás clientes se habían quedado en shock por el escándalo, pero al ver a esos tipos alejarse, decidieron restarle importancia, incluso se llegaron a alegrar; pues todos se habían incomodado con los comentarios de esos hombres hacia el simpático mesero.

— ¡C-Craig! ¿po-por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó mientras el otro solo regresaba a su mesa a seguir bebiendo del café.

—porque se me dio la gana.

El oji-verde, sorprendido pero feliz, le sonrió.

—¡gracias Craig! ¡Eres tan ge-genial! —de repente escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la campanita, y se alejó rápidamente para ir a atender al nuevo cliente. Si se hubiese quedado un poco más, tal vez habría notado aquel pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del más alto, quien se apresuro a ocultarlo bebiendo de su café.

Días más tarde, Tweek caminaba de un lado a otro estresado, mientras veía el reloj marcar las cinco y cuarenta y cinco minutos, y Craig sin llegar aún. La razón de su estrés era que se sentía realmente preocupado, pues tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Comenzando por qué los últimos días, Craig había vuelto a llegar lastimado a la cafetería. No pudo soportarlo más y, despidiéndose a medias de sus padres mientras lanzaba el delantal por ahí, salió corriendo. No teniendo idea de donde podía estar, recorría las calles lo más rápido que podían sus piernas. De repente, un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 _— ¿entonces te peleas? ¿Con quién?_

 _—con unos tipos molestos._

 _— ¿Dónde?_

 _—generalmente en los callejones de la calle xx_

 _—s-si alguna día estas en pro-problemas, ¡llámame! ¡Yo también puedo pelear!_ _—exclamó, a lo cual el otro solo rio._

 _—claro, como no._

Antes de terminar de recordar, sus pies ya se estaban moviendo hacia el lugar indicado. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Oscurecía y para colmo, el cielo se llenaba de nubes. ¿Qué rayos tenía el tiempo en su contra?

Al llegar a aquella calle comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente, escuchando por fin como en uno de los callejones se escuchaban unas risas maliciosas. Al asomarse, se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes que pateaban en el suelo a Craig. Enojado, con el cuerpo temblándole de ira, se lanzó a luchar sin piedad…

—Mierda, no debiste hacer eso —comentó el de cabello negro para luego toser. Los dos caminaban sosteniéndose uno del otro, con heridas por todos lados.

— ¿Cómo pre-pretendías que te dejara solo? Además, te dije que era bueno peleando ¿no?

—debo admitir que si me sorprendió eso Tweek, pero mira como te dejaron a ti también.

—pero yo también les di lo suyo.

—de eso no hay duda —de repente, sintieron las gotas de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, los dos maldijeron por lo bajo ¡lo que les faltaba!

—lo-lo que no entiendo es por qué no me dijiste nada ¡si-si ya te había dicho que podía ayudarte! —exclamó algo triste.

— ¿yo que iba a saber que podías pelear tan bien? Además, no era algo en lo que quería meterte.

— ¿por qué?

—primero, porque no te incumbe —esa respuesta solo lo hizo sentir peor— y segundo para protegerte.

Al escuchar esas palabras, volteo su rostro sonrojado hacia Craig, quién solo miraba hacia adelante sin inmutarse ni un poco. Tweek sintió su corazón acelerarse y una felicidad invadirlo. De repente y sin quererlo, Craig estornudó.

—¡oh no! ¡Te vas a resfriar!

—ya, tampoco es tan grave.

—¡lo es! ¿Qué tal que luego te de una neumonía y mueras?

—Tweek…

— ¡hay que regresar rápido a la cafetería, para tomar una taza de café caliente!

Craig solo sonrió mientras asentía.

Los dos se encontraban tomando café en el lugar casi vacío, después de haber pasado por el botiquín y los cuidados de los padres del rubio. Bueno de hecho, Tweek ya iba por su tercera taza, mientras que Craig aun no terminaba su primera.

—Tweek —se animó el pelinegro a armar la conversación. Tenía algo que decirle.

— ¿sí?

-gracias.

— ¿eh? No fue nada, ¡pa-para eso están los amigos! Era obvio que iría a buscarte.

—no es solo por lo de hoy… cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, venia de una pelea con los mismos tipos de hoy. Tal vez algún día te cuente cuales son mis problemas con ellos… el caso es que ese día me sentía jodido. Y debo admitir que el café que tomé aquí me hizo sentir mejor… pero lo que definitivamente me salvo fue aquel rubio extraño que se preocupó por mi sin siquiera conocerme. Sin planearlo comencé a venir aquí todas las tardes, ya que por alguna razón yo… me sentía mejor aquí. Como en casa. Y luego me enamoré de ti.

Ante aquella declaración el rubio se quedó de piedra.

—¡ja! Qué cosas tan maricas estoy diciendo. Igual, sé que tu también me amas, prácticamente lo tienes escrito en la cara -al escuchar esto último se sonrojó y su boca se abrió sorprendido- por eso, te voy a dar un agradecimiento.

Y justo después de eso, sostuvo a Tweek de los hombros con fuerza y se acercó hasta tocar sus labios con los del rubio. Al principio solo fue un roce, pero se apresuró a profundizarlo, saboreando a Tweek entre aquella mezcla de café.

Se separó lentamente, viendo como el cuerpo del otro comenzaba a temblar.

—Gracias por todo Tweek Tweak.

Los espasmos del chico aumentaron y pasó lo que ya se esperaba.

— ¡GAH! ¡¿Me-me amas?! ¡¿Craig me ama?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Demasiada presión! ¡ne-necesito café! —pero al intentar beber, ya no tenía una sola gota- ¡ahg! ¡Mi corazón late muy rápido! ¡Voy a morir de un infarto!

—cálmate, Tweek. Puedes beber de mi taza —ofreció el otro algo divertido por la situación.

El rubio bebió todo de un golpe y luego miró fijamente a Craig.

— ¿n-no era una broma?

—no.

—entonces… la verdad es que… yo… ¡yo también te amo Craig! —exclamó aun mas sonrojado que antes.

—lo sé.

Y, mientras se acercaban para besarse de nuevo, los padres del muchacho los observaban disimuladamente.

— ¡son tan gay! —comento con ternura el hombre mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Desde ese momento, la nueva pareja procuró pasar más tiempo junta. Incluso Tweek se cambio de escuela, e hizo nuevos y buenos amigos en la Preparatoria de South Park. A pesar de todos los cambios, nunca dejaron sus citas a las cinco de la tarde, para tomarse una buena taza de café.

FIN.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

Wow! esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic yaoi *^* (siempre he sido fan, pero nunca me habia atrevido a escribir) espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado.

La verdad, no hace mucho que comencé a ver South Park (por eso el odiado por muchos Ooc) lo que mas me impulso a ver la serie fue saber que hicieron a una pareja yaoi CANON! Y bueno, luego vi otros episodios y me termino encantando la serie, me hace reir muchisimo!

Como pudieron ver, este oneshot tiene Muchos clichés, pero por algo se empieza, no?

Espero que me dejen algun comentario diciendo que les parecio y en que puedo mejorar, estoy muy animada y espero pronto publicar otro fic de este tipo! Y gracias por leer hasta aqui! :D

Nos leemos!

Valen^^

 _PD: Primero South Park, después... EL MUNDO! MUAJAJAJAJA_

 _Ok'no XD_


End file.
